


The Bad Wolf - Amaelica

by Amaride34



Category: No Fandom, Twitter - Fandom
Genre: ???!Chack, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kidnapping, Male!Amaris, Monsters, Neck Kissing, OC/OC - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Princess!Gelika, Rituals, Romance, Rushed Slightly, Semi-Public Sex, Slight Violence, Slow Burn, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Terrible writing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Sex, Vampire!Bree, Vampires, Werewolf, Why Did I Write This?, Witch - Freeform, Witch!Dylan, Wolf!Amaris, i can’t write smut for shit, much less go into it smoothly and make it pristine, tha first half of the story is ok, the second half transistion is fucking rushed as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaride34/pseuds/Amaride34
Summary: [OC/OC] [Smut]Princess Gelika of Kilmount is being offered to the Wolf that protects her town due to a prophecy.A little reluctant, Gelika makes her journey to the woods were the Wolf lives.But when she gets there, maybe it’s not so bad.





	The Bad Wolf - Amaelica

The town of Kilmount was a peaceful place, thank you very much.  
It was a medium sized town, known for its kind rulers and vast animal and food farm. King Ryland kept everything in check, earning his respect from the citizens.  
While many traders wanted to communicate to Kilmount, there was something that blocked people from doing so.  
The deep, dark woods that surrounded the town filled with all sorts of evil things.  
Vampires, Ghosts, Witches. These creatures all lived here in the woods and prevented people from going in and going out.  
This, of course would cause a problem.  
What if the animals had run out of food, and the farm go no longer supply it?  
What if the King had fallen ill and needed medicine?  
What if the dangerous ghouls started attacking in the night?

And during the early days when Kilmount was still settling and starting, it was a problem. The king's ancestors first settled in the area when monsters wouldn’t show their faces during the day.  
The ancestors found the heart of the woods and started there, eventually building small shacks to call home. Then night came around and all hell broke loose on the poor townspeople who had begun to live there.  
The grandfather of King Ryland thought for sure all of his people and creatures he brought with would be murdered by a vampire and silently prayed for everyone to survive. When morning came, to everyone’s surprise - no animal was injured and no person had been killed.  
All that was there, was a chest of basic supplies and food and a note.

“Until you and your people can make ends meet and properly prepare to make things safe, I will help you the best I can and protect you.  
After that, I will need an offering to help protect your kingdom every month.

With Luck,  
Wolf.”

Eventually Kilmount was built and safely secure - with the animal and farm beginning to show promise.  
The present King’s father, when he became king, was naive enough to not believe his father’s warning about preparing a sacrifice for the protector of the town.  
Instead of placing an offering for the Wolf, the father of King Ryland simply left a stick for the Wolf’s trouble  
That month, nearly 400 people were kidnapped and murdered, not including the animals. When the next month began, the older King left out a plethora of gifts to appease the Wolf.

And to memorialize the Wolf even more, the King had his finest blacksmiths make a beautiful gold slab that went up 2 feet from the ground.  
This is what he put directly in front of the large opening of the woods, and put all the offerings on it.

And it was like that ever since.  
-  
Now, King Ryland had no wife. The last Queen passed away of a sickness, leaving King Ryland with a baby girl, which he named Gelika.  
He loved her with all his heart and taught her everything she’d need to know.  
He also had an older son named Jonathan which was born a year before Gelika, and a year before the Queen passed.  
They were the perfect family.  
-  
14 Years Before Present Day  
A dangerous game had been started between the small children of Kilmount.  
Everyone knew about the dangers of the woods and, unless you wanted to be killed, how you stayed out of them.  
The children of Kilmount were also taught about the heroic Wolf and how on the eve before the last day of the month, you gave the Wolf many wonderful gifts.  
And, children being children, they wanted to see the Wolf in all it’s glorious form.  
Thus the Take Game was born.  
The kids would take one kid, wrap them up in bindings, cover their mouth and place the person on the golden slab for the Wolf to come take them away.  
Ever since the game had been started, every single kid who was placed on the slab had been taken away and brought back the next morning. The kids who came back weren’t very injured, with only a couple scratches here and there.  
And they didn’t seem to remember what happened the previous night.

And after the fifth child went missing, King Ryland made an official decree stating that whoever played the Take Game would be punished severely.  
-  
“Jonathan, are you sure about this?” Gelika asked with a worried look on her face, as her brother was holding her hand and leading her off into the late night. In his other hand,he held the rope which to tie up Gelika.  
Jonathan simply looked back Gelika and laughed at her worry.  
“You aren’t chicken, are you?”

Gelika shook her head. The girl licked her lips looking around at the scary forest ahead of her trembling slightly. Earlier that day, Johnathan snuck Gelika and himself out of the castle to go play the Take Game without their fathers permission.  
Finally, they arrived at the golden slab and Johnathan let go of his younger sister's hand. “Hold still. I need to make sure I tie a knot.” Gelika did as she was told, standing perfectly still as her brother wrapped her around with rope. He tied a large knot, making sure to push her long brown hair out of the way.

After a few minutes the job was complete. He tied a cloth around Gelikas mouth (effectively ignoring her muffled protests) and picked her up, laying the princess carefully on the Wolf’s golden table.  
Johnathan gave her a smirk. “Now you have to wait here for the Wolf to come get ya. Stay quiet and try not to move around a whole lot, ok? Make sure you get a good look at the Wolf.” And with that, he was gone. Leaving behind a scared Gelika.  
Tears streamed down her face as the quiet night went by.  
What seemed like hours passed, and the princess’s orange eyes kept shutting and opening. And with drowsiness creeping along, Gelika reluctantly fell asleep.  
She failed to notice the shuffling of leaves and the footsteps walking up behind her.  
-  
With a yawn, Gelika opened her eyes one by one - awoken by the sudden warmness of her surroundings.  
She blinked. The brown haired girl was no longer inside. Instead, she was in a dark red room with black accents around it. She peered at everything, noticing that almost every wall had a shelf filled with weapons of some sort.  
In the center of the room, a large black set of doors stood.  
There was a black couch in a corner of the room with two girls sitting on opposite sides.  
The one on the right had luscious light brown hair and glasses on. The girl wore a dark blue cloak with her legs crossed and reading a book.  
The other girl had the exact same outfit on, with darker and longer brown hair. She sat motionless, staring up at the ceiling.  
Gelika tried to get one the girls attention but her mouth was still covered and she was now bound to a long table. The girl that was reading on the couch looked up, an evil smirk on her lips.

“Good. You’re awake.” Her voice was sweet like honey, and made Gelika feel temporarily relaxed. The girl set her book down and walked over, placing a hand on her hips. “It’s nice to see someone actually doing the Wolf ritual. Ever since Ama ratted us out, the King’s decree has really put a damper on our feasts.” The girl sighed sadly, then smiling yet again at Gelika with her teeth showing.  
The princess noticed that this girl's teeth were dangerously sharp when the realization hit her. Vampire.  
Gelika tried to break free from her bonds but the girl standing over her laughed, poking and prodding her victim's stomach. “Not as fat as I would’ve liked..”  
The vampire girl sighed again.  
“Sezona, be a dear and go get a jar for me? I want to preserve this one's blood.” The other girl, assumably named Sezona stopped looking at the ceiling, nodded and disappeared. 

The one Vampire that was standing over Gelika cooed at the tied up girl, stroking her cheek gently.  
Then the girl took her fingernail and dug into Gelika’s soft cheek, dragging down in a short line.  
Gelika’s orange eyes went wide as tears began to brim from her eyes.  
Crimson red started peeking peeking out of the incision. The light haired Vampire leaned down, sticking her tongue out and licking the blood. The girl smacked her lips, and her piercing white eyes closed.

“Sweet. I like it.”

Suddenly, there was a pounding at the black doors, making the Vampire spin around and hissed furiously. The doors bursted open and there stood a tall man wearing a black suit. His red hair fell over his face, making him looked rugged. His blue eyes had a look of anger as the man adjusted his tie.  
“Bree, what the fuck is going on here?” The man said, directing his gaze to the Vampire who was no slouching slightly. Bree hissed yet again. The ginger rolled his eyes and walked over to Bree, with his height exceeding hers by a while.  
“Ama! What a plea-” Amario pushed her out of the way and looked at Gelika, a mixture of blood and tears streaming down her face. Pushing his suit jacket aside and pulled out a handkerchief, beginning to wipe off the Princess’s face.

“We had an agreement Bree. And my name is Amario. Don’t call me that fucking nickname.” Amario began to untie Gelikas bindings as Bree brushed herself off.  
“I don’t break our agreement, asshole. You said don’t touch the royal family,” she paused. “And I’ll call you whatever I want.  
Amario turned to Bree, an eyebrow raised. The vampire's eyes went wide as she slowly realized her mistake.

“Oh, fuck me sideways.”  
Amario rolled his eyes, noticing Gelika had passed out.  
He finished untying her and carefully picked her up bridal style, walking past Bree with a stoic look. Amario raced to the castle, holding the tiny princess close to his chest. He looked down at her, smiling slightly before he arrived at the castle. When he got there, he handed the princess to one of the guards with a frown on his lips. The guard instantly bowed and Ama rolled his eyes. The king had instructed Ama to introduce himself to the guards and servants at the castle. Ama didn’t really enjoy it though.  
All he did was protect the town for a small fee. Was he that important?

“The princess is injured, she needs someone to check up on her.” The guard took Gelika in his arms and nodded turning towards the castle doors before turning his head to ask the man what had happened. When the guard did, the ginger was already gone.  
-  
Present Day  
Gelika was now the age of 19 and was absolutely sick of it.  
Suitors from all the other kingdoms would always try to send suitors to marry the princess.But none of them interested her in the slightest. She would always turn them down, feeling unsatisfied. Rumours had begun to circle the town, saying that Gelika would never be married and that she was cursed.  
King Raymond was also discouraged at this, trying desperately to find a solution to this dilemma.  
And one day it showed up at the edge of town.  
Quite literally. 

It was a caravan that was a dark maroon color and all sorts of magic symbols on it. Inside was a Witch, claiming to be able to see the future and perform magic. This sparked an idea inside the king’s mind.  
He decided to send Gelika to the Witch and have them perform a crystal ball reading to see if Gelika would ever get married. And that’s where she was now, heading down the street to see the Witch. She soon arrived, knocking at the small door that had steps leading up to it. After a few minutes, the door creaked open and a boy with vibrant green hair stepped out.  
“Your highness. A pleasure to see you. Please, Master Dylan has been expecting you for quite some time.” Gelika nodded and gulped, stepping onto the stairs and sliding past the boy. Inside was foggy and consisted of only a few pieces of furniture. A purple rug, two chairs and a small circular table which a man sat. He wore a white shirt and black pants with maroon colored boots. Gelika only assumed that this was indeed the infamous Dylan. 

“Your majesty! Please, take a seat and we’ll get started right away.”  
“Alright.. And you’ll tell me my future?” Dylan gave a coy smile.  
“That’s what I do best, Princess.” Gelika laughed nervously and sat down on the other side of the Witch, who began to move his hands around the Crystal Ball, making it foggy.  
“What is it you want to know dear girl?”  
The brown haired girl sighed. “I want to know if I’ll ever find marriage,” said Gelika, rubbing her hands together. The witch let out a chuckle before patting his legs. “Chack, please come over here.  
Gelika looked over and saw a large dog had suddenly appeared and sauntered over, laying his head on Dylan’s lap. The princess looked over the small area of which she sat and saw that the green haired boy which had initially greeted her had disappeared.  
With a confused look, Gelika stared at Dylan, who had closed his eyes and began to chant.  
“Ade due damballa. Valinchella santeria. Oya shungo yenya macumba.”  
Dylan gave a loud gasp before opening his eyes and staring intenetly at the foggy crystal ball. “Your future is loud and clear. You will find marriage, dear Princess but at a price.” Gelika scooted forward staring over the man’s face.

Gelika began to speak. “What kind of price? What else do you see?” Dylan’s next reaction shocked Gelika. He was blushing profusely and gazing into the ball.  
“The price is very high. You shall be married to the protector of these woods, your highness.”  
No. It couldn’t be.

“The Wolf is to be your true love.”  
-  
It was nearly midnight, and the Princess was standing at the entrance of the forest in an emerald green cloak. The king had heard of the future from Dylan himself, and to avoid angering the Wolf - the king decided that giving his daughter to the Wolf to marry was the only reasonable explanation.

So here the princess was. She stood there, thinking to herself before taking a step into the dark forest beginning her journey.

The crinkling of the grass between Gelikas boots made the girl more paranoid than she needed to be.  
It didn’t help that she turned around every five seconds she turned around making sure no one was following her. Taking a deep breath, she sped up her walking down the dirt path.

“What’s a pretty little thing like you doing in these woods?” The sultry voice made Gelika freeze in her tracks as she turned, seeing a man twirling a small stick between his fingers. He looked familiar, she noted.  
Tall with red hair and a smirk on his lips, a mischievous look in his blue eyes.  
She gulped, smiling slightly.

“I-I’m looking for the Wolf that guards these woods…” she said meekly, twiddling her fingers. The man smirked and dropped the stick, walking over to the frozen princess.  
“Is that so?” The man said, merely inches from from Gelika. “So, you must be my bride to be.” Gelikas eyes widened, earning a chuckle from the man.  
“The name’s Amario, sweetheart.” Gelika just nodded and bowed, blushing while doing so. Amario kneeled down, grasping her chin and making Gelika look into his eyes. A blush was present on his face as well, as Gelika held still.  
“Can I kiss you?”  
The princess's mouth fell open in shock as she nodded her head. 

Amario leaned forward and captured her lips in a heated kiss, grabbing her hips to bring her closer. Gelika melted into the kiss as the ginger sat down and pulled the girl onto his lap. The brown haired girl moaned into the kiss as the Wolf pulled away, leaving both of them panting slightly.  
Amario caressed Gelikas cheek softly and began to place butterfly kisses along her chin, slowly moving down to her neck. Gelika keeled when the man under her found that sweet spot on her neck and began to suck gently.

The princess wrapped her arms around Amario as he whispered praises into her soft skin.  
Suddenly, Gelika felt herself being hoisted up and pushed against a tree. Her eyes widened at the Wolf’s sudden actions and let out a soft gasp as Amario swiftly took off Gelikas coat, leaving her in a long sleeved black dress. Amario pushes up the hem of her dress, looking at Gelika as if asking her if this was ok. Gelika nodded, biting her lip.  
Amario pushed her harder against the tree placing Gelikas legs around his waist.  
He placed his hand on her cheek again.

“Suck,” he said, lightly prodding his thumb against her lips. The girl did as she was told.  
Gelika began to make lewd noises, moaning and making over dramatic sucking noises. Which is starting to affect Amario, if what the princess felt from the front of his pants is anything to go by. Gelika, getting a bright idea, start grinding against him.  
This has an immediate effect on him because he slams the girl much harder against the scratchy tree and pulls his hands free from Gelikas mouth.  
Amario brings his hand down to her panties and slips his hand under them. He begins to rub the girl's pussy with slow strokes; just barely pushing his fingers in. Gelika groans and bite her lips, working them between her teeth as his strokes become just a little harder.

Amario forces his hand down into Gelikas panties again, but this time he plunges a finger into her. Gelika let out a gasp and grinded down onto his finger as he begins to move it in and out. He adds another finger and stills to allow the girl to adjust. Once he feels Gelikas adjusted, he starts to go in and out and starts to scissor you open. She moans softly and grinds harder against Amarios hand. Urging him to go faster, harder, anything, he’s willing to give the princess.  
He grunts and adds another finger and starts a relentless pace as he stretches Gelika out. The princess lets her head fall to his shoulder, and she begins to bite and kiss his neck as he works the girl open for him. She bites particularly hard on Amarios pulse point, though not hard enough to draw blood. He groans and removes his fingers from Gelika and drops Gelika to her knees. He unzips his trousers and pushes them down just enough so that his dick is free from the confines of his pants. He strokes it a few times before moving his still gloved hand to the back of the princess’ head and moves her gently toward it.

“You can do it sweetheart.” Gelika began circling her tongue around it and rubbing the tip of the brown haired girls tongue into his slit. The princess could taste the bitterness of his precome ‘Not a horrible taste, but not the best in the world.’ He forces Gelika to take him deeper. She moans and swallows around him, which causes him to thrust into the girl's mouth and groan deeply. She moves her hands down to her wet and aching pussy and starts to rub herself in tandem with his thrust. Amario notices Gelika doing this and smacks her shoulder lightly “No not yet.” Gelika keeps her hands down there but otherwise, do nothing.

“Ah fuck” he begins to thrust her head forward as he thrust his hips, causing Gelika to take him deeper into the girl's mouth. Gelika started to gag, but soon relaxed her throat and enjoyed the ride. She sucked, moan, and licked around him. He moans and thrust as deep as he can and comes down Gelikas throat. He holds her in place until he feels she had swallowed his load. Gelika coughed and gasps after he pulls himself out of her lips. Gelika saw a string of saliva mixed with is cum connecting her lips to the tip of his cock.  
“Look at you, flushed and lip swollen from sucking on my cock. Did you like that, princess? Did you like sucking on daddy’s cock?” Gelika stared up at him with curiosity. ‘Never expected him to have a Daddy king. Maybe I can work this to my advantage.’  
The girl looked up at him “Yes Daddy, can you play with me more?” He seems shocked that she’s playing along with it but seems happy nonetheless. “Of course, princess. Daddy’s gonna spoil you.” He picks Gelika up and presses her against the tree again. Amario moves her panties to the side and rubs the tip of his cock against the princesses pussy. He begins pressing just light enough for Gelika to feel it but not hard enough for him to slip inside. She pants at his teasing and she tries to maneuver her hips in hopes he’ll just get on with it, but he pulls back every time.

“Please daddy; I need it. Please. I’ve been a good girl. Please daddy.” He chuckles and presses harder “I don’t know, you’ve been disobedient, princess. I don’t think you deserve it.” Geliak whines as she places her head on his shoulder. “Please, daddy? I’ll be a good girl from now on; please give me your cock.” He groans and re-positions himself.

“Alright, princess.” and with those words, he enters her in one thrust. She felt the breath leave her lungs as Gelika tightened her legs around Amarios hips.

Thankfully, he stills her to allow to adjust “That feel good, princess? You like having daddy’s cock inside you don’t you?” Gelika nods on his shoulder.

“Yes, daddy.” He withdraws himself from the princess only to push back in at a soft pace. He begins a steady rhythm that starts to increase as the minute's pass. Gelika can feel Amarios hands marking her hips with bruises from how hard he’s gripping the girl, claiming Gelika as his. She tangles her fingers in his ginger hair as his tempo speeds up. “Yes daddy, just like that. A little harder, oh fuck yes.” His thrust becomes harder and faster pushing Gelikas back against the wood. Where she’s sure she’ll have a bruise to prove it.

“So tight, princess. God. So warm, just sucking me in.” Gelika moans out as he brings his hand down to where the two of them are connected. He begins to rub her clitoris in tandem with his thrust. Gelika throws her head back, ignoring the pain for the pleasure racking your body. Gelika starts to feel orgasm coming, building inside her like a raging storm on the seas. “So close, daddy. So close.”

He just grunts and rubs harder and thrust deeper, until he feels her inner muscles tighten around him. “Aw fuck, princess.” Gelika feels her body lock up and shock of absolute pleasure racks her body as she cums on him as he continues to thrust into her hard.

“Yes daddy, cum inside me, please.” He moans and thrusts hard and deep into the girl beneath him , and she feels Amario come as his body shakes with his second orgasm. He slowly pulls out of Gelika to watch as his cum dribbles down between her thighs.

Gelika yawned as Amario planted a kiss to her temple, telling her how great she did. Nodding, the girl closed her eyes, sore from exhaustion. Amario began to clean himself up, setting Gelika down lightly. He finished and wrapped her in her coat, picking her up bridal style and speeding away.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - well fuck me


End file.
